We are interested in the fundamental molecular basis and the electrical processes that occur during visual excitation. Specifically, the objectives of this project are to develop molecular probes and use them to study membrane potentials in retinal tissues and to study the structure and dynamics of the protein rhodopsin in different stages of the visual cycle. The molecular probes provide this useful information via their absorption and fluorescence properties.